


this night (ain’t for the faint of heart)

by philosophymajorcarmilla



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, if that can be considered angst anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophymajorcarmilla/pseuds/philosophymajorcarmilla
Summary: Yuqi was feeling anxious for some reason, so Minnie decided to take her out on a walk. Obviously, things didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	this night (ain’t for the faint of heart)

The whole day Yuqi had felt weird, like something was about to happen, or like she had misplaced something important or forgot a meeting. The anxiety bubbling in her chest was so frustrating, making her fidget around the room she shared with Minnie.

She kept checking her phone, half expecting their manager to blow it up with messages, scolding her for forgetting, and looking at the door, ready for Soyeon to burst through it to tell her she’s late for something. Honestly, it felt like the whole world was holding its breath – ready for something to happen – and Yuqi was the only one that wasn’t told about it.

She couldn’t shake the feeling as much as she tried. It was only 7 PM, the sun was barely on the edge of setting. The girl let out a sigh, looking around the room for something to do to keep her mind occupied. Just then, the sound of the creaking door startled Yuqi, her head whipping towards the noise. Light flooded into the dimly lit room and her best friend (and crush) stepped in.

“I could hear you pacing for the last half hour,” Minnie said with a small sigh, “it was distracting.” Yuqi had a small pout on her lips which turned into an apologetic smile, the weird feeling instantly forgotten when the girl she had been pining for looked so distraught because of her, and she mumbled a small “sorry”.

The Thai plopped on the bed next to Yuqi, feeling that something was off with the younger girl. “Penny for your thoughts?” the other girl looking down as soon as she heard the question, remembering her previous problem. “Yeah, I’ve had this weird feeling that something is about to happen and I can’t tell what it is.”

Minnie was in thought for a few seconds, after which she looked up to Yuqi, a smile slowly growing. “I have the perfect remedy for that…” she said. “Let’s go out for a walk, that will clear your head!” Yuqi raised an eyebrow in disbelief to that, but quickly gave in, unable to say no to cutie in front of her. “At this point, it couldn’t do any harm. Sure, let’s do it.”

* * *

The spring evening was unsurprisingly humid - the sign of soon-to-come rain - but it also wasn’t that cold, so the two girls were dressed in t-shirts, a very light jacket for Minnie, and just a flannel for Yuqi,

Ever the thoughtful one, Minnie decided for them to go to a park to see the sunset, since the sky began to slowly darken. They were on a small hill, sitting on the Thai’s jacket, looking at the vivid red and orange colors playing on the sky and talking about nothing important.

Yuqi looked at the gorgeous girl next to her, taking some time to appreciate the fine details of her face that were bathed in the beautiful light, unable to understand how such a pretty being was even allowed to exist. She was brought back to her senses after a while, though, when she realized that it was getting really late. “We should probably get going, it’s beginning to get really dark outside.”

Minnie agreed, and with that they made their way back to the dorm. Not wanting the moment to end, they took a longer route, just to be alone in each other’s company for a while longer. It was lightly raining, the streetlights barely illuminating the suspiciously empty street. Minnie was giggling as she watched Yuqi jump in the small puddles like a little child, cementing even more the cute reputation she loves to hate.

“Thank you for taking me outside, I think I was just going crazy in there” Yuqi chuckled a bit. “You were right, that was exactly what I needed.” Minnie looked confused for a second, as if she didn’t understand why she was getting thanked. “Of course, we all need a bit of time just to relax, especially with our schedules.”

After that, a comfortable silence fell over them. The girls were just enjoying being in each other’s company. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when the rain got very heavy, so the girls looked for any kind of cover. They found a little rooftop to shield them from the water drops in a bleak looking alleyway.

As they were talking, Yuqi felt a presence near her, but she paid it no mind, thinking it was just the feeling from before, the one she had forgotten about thanks to Minnie. Suddenly, Yuqi was pushed from under the rooftop and into the rain that was beginning to slow down. She looked at Minnie, confused, and what she saw froze her in her place.

An unknown man was choking the Thai, who was struggling to fight back but she was obviously caught off guard. Yuqi got over her shock when she was the stranger pull back a fist, ready to hit _her crush_ as she was already struggling less and less from the lack of air. Yuqi did the only thing she could think of – she threw herself at the man, pounding him with fists, her body filled with adrenaline thanks to the situation. Each hit landed with a deafening thud. The satisfaction and the finality brought by a gruesome cracking sound made her stop. She thought the assailant was knocked out, her head turning to Minnie to see her catch her breath.

In the second she was distracted, though, she saw in the corner of her eye light bouncing off of a knife. She tried to pull herself back, but the blade still managed to get to her, making her let out a cry of pain. This only fueled her rage and she went to punch the man again but he was gone, the only sign that he was ever there was the bloodied blade abandoned in a puddle of dirty rainwater.

Yuqi leaned against a wall, the soft rain mixing with the blood flowing from her wound. Minnie rushed to her side, trying to see where she was hit. The wounded girl moved her hand, and when Minnie saw the stab through the tear in her shirt, the blood staining her clothes, she knew it was really, _really_ , bad. She had called the emergency services as soon as she could, so now she was just holding Yuqi’s hand, trying to calm her (and herself) down.

“You need to stay awake, you’re losing too much blood” said the Thai, trying not to cry at the state the other was in. At that, Yuqi had a pained expression on her face, the adrenaline from before already gone, making her truly feel the wound. _She is going to die from blood loss if the ambulance won’t come fast_ , thought Minnie, terrified, but she didn’t voice her fear. She didn’t want Yuqi to panic even more.

Yuqi’s head was starting to fall down, the drowsiness getting to her. “Please stay awake,” said Minnie with desperation in her voice. “I need you to stay with me.” Yuqi fought with herself, making a conscious effort to raise her head. She just really wanted to sleep, and was very tempted to give in, but she saw the tears in Minnie’s eyes and a bit of strength was returned to her.

“I…” started Yuqi, gripping Minnie’s wrist, her eyelids heavy, but she quickly gave up. With her last bit of strength, she pulled the other to her, crashing their lips together. Minnie was so surprised she just froze. When Yuqi pulled back, she closed her eyes. “I’m sorry. I… I don’t know what will happen to me,” she said. “I really needed to do it” her voice barely above a whisper, her head falling back against the wall.

Minnie was brought back to her senses when she heard the ambulance’s sirens. "C'mon, stay awake, damn it!” That was the last thing Yuqi heard, the blood loss finally overpowering her, and darkness took her.

* * *

A strange beeping noise made Yuqi open her eyes, but quickly realized it was a big mistake, the white, blinding lights making her eyes hurt. She tried again, opening her eyes slower, to adjust. She took in her surroundings. She couldn’t move her right arm so she started to panic. She calmed down, though, when she noticed the sterile room she was in, and she looked down at her arm, only to see it in a cast. _Oh, right. I was in a fight._ Yuqi thought.

She finally looked to her right, only to see Minnie sleeping on a stiff chair. That can’t be comfortable. _Fuck, I almost died and she had to see all of it._ _It has to have been pretty bad._ Yuqi was lost in thought, her mind going a mile a minute to figure out had happened. _I can’t remember anything. What the fuck happened._

Yuqi started to panic because she couldn’t remember anything from last night. Actually, she didn’t even know for how long she had been out. She just decided to go with last night, cause it couldn’t have been more than 24 hours.

The growing panic cause by her thoughts made her heart rate rise, the sudden change in the monotonous rhythm of the beeping monitor pulling Minnie out of the dream in which she was constantly reliving that night.

She was confused for a second, only to see Yuqi awake. That sobered her up instantly, sleep forgotten in a second. The wounded girl had a sheepish smile on her face. “It looks like I was right to have a bad feeling that night.”

Minnie frowned, slapping the other’s arm. “Don’t joke about that. You could have…” her voice broke, and she looked down, tears in her eyes. “You could have died, Yuqi.” She raised her head, a determined look in her eyes. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Speaking of that night, I… don’t really remember anything that happened after that little shit ran away. How long was I asleep?” Yuqi really didn’t want to concern Minnie with her mild amnesia but it was frustrating her.

“Don’t worry, it was just last night.” she said, but soon after she realized what Yuqi said first. “You really don’t remember anything?” Yuqi’s eyes went big. “Why, did I do anything embarrassing?”

The Thai’s hand went to her lips, seemingly lost in a memory, making Yuqi truly worry. “Wait what the hell did I do?” she asked. Minnie looked back at her “Well, uhm, you… you kinda kissed me?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Yuqi started to panic, thinking she had ruined their friendship, the group, their whole careers, just because she couldn’t keep her damn feelings to herself while almost dying. She looked down, not being able to look Minnie in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Minnie was taken aback by the other’s apology, who went on to continue. “I mean, I didn’t even know if you like girls, let alone if you like me. I’m sorry, please don’t tell the rest of the group, just pretend it never happened, _please_. I was dumb and should’ve kept my feelings for you to myself.” Then, Yuqi’s eyes widened. _She just admitted to having feelings for her_. _She is digging herself even deeper_ , _damn it._

Before Yuqi could try again to apologize, Minnie called out her name. “Look at me.” She did as she was told, prompting the other to continue. “Do I look mad that you kissed me?”

Yuqi didn’t seem to be able to process that, not understanding what she was told. Minnie saw that and let out an exasperated sigh. She quickly made a decision, and leaned forward, catching Yuqi’s lips in a kiss, the action finally explaining to her what she meant. With the wounded girl’s insecurities finally gone, she reciprocated the kiss.

Minnie moved her hand onto the bed, trying to get a better position, but she touched the stab wound by mistake, which made Yuqi let out a gasp of pain, ending their kiss. She quickly apologized for that, and Yuqi chastely kissed her. “You’re adorable, and I still can’t believe this is happening.”

Hearing that, the Thai let out a chuckle. “ _Pabo_ , of course it’s happening. I’ve been falling for you since we were trainees. I didn’t act on it, though, because we’re both foreigners in a country that’s not really the most accepting, and I just couldn’t ruin your dreams of debuting.”

With that, they both realized what idiots they’ve been for the past years for not telling each other how they felt. Yuqi leaned in again, for another kiss, but unfortunately the doctor entered to check on her, interrupting their moment. “Oh good, you’re awake.” he said, somewhat surprised. “Since you’ve already woken up, I have some good news for you: the wound isn’t that bad, the knife thankfully missed any internal organs, so that means you’ll be discharged very soon.”

When they heard that, Yuqi was very happy, but the shadow of a question lingered in Minnie’s mind. Seeing the girl she loved in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages made her think about the motherfucker who put her there.

The doctor noticed the gloomy vibe surrounding the Thai and assumed what caused it. “Oh, and if you’re wondering, the aggressor was caught by the police. He was lying in a ditch, and immediately admitted to everything as soon as the police officers questioned him. You hit him pretty hard, though. He was knocked out when they found him, only waking up when he was in the interrogation room.”

Yuqi was very pleased by what she was hearing, while Minnie had a proud smile. The doctor excused himself from the room, leaving the two girls to enjoy each other’s presence. “Serves him right.” said the Thai, pleased that assailant was caught. “Now rest, I’ll go to the dorms to tell the others you’re awake, but you’ll need a lot of energy to deal with their questions.” Minnie left, but not before kissing the other one final time, and Yuqi fell asleep with a smile on her face.”

* * *

Yuqi woke up again when she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw the other 4 members staring at the cute display of affection, not yet suspecting their relationship.

Minnie smiled softly at her and intertwined their hands. When the other girls saw Yuqi awake, they all bombarded her with questions about last night, and while she tried to answer them all, she saw Soyeon looking suspiciously at Minnie and Yuqi. “So, are you two finally together?” she finally asked. All others turned to look at their leader then back at the two girls.

The two didn’t even look at them, their eyes locked in a silent conversation. They turned towards their members, soft smiles on their faces. “Yeah, we are.” They said at the same time, making both of them giggle, and instead of congratulations, they had to endure a whole lot of teasing.

But everything was fine, seeing as they were dealing with it together.


End file.
